


Game

by ShibeDogeBork



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibeDogeBork/pseuds/ShibeDogeBork
Summary: Tony Stark/Reader insert smut





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> Reader and Tony Stark smut.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> If you like it, feel free to request stuff, I'm open to write anything really, if I know the character I will do it. Just shoot me a comment or message asking me.

  It wasn't supposed to happen, when I said the last time was the last time. I wanted to mean it, to stop playing this stupid game, stop giving in to those chocolate eyes.

That's what I thought I wanted, but here I am laying next to you, your arms wrapped around me and you looked so peaceful. I didn't want this moment to end, but I know in an hour or so, you'll wake up, get dressed and we won't say anything or see each other again. Until the next party or circumstance that makes our paths cross again.

I act like I never think about you, like I don't miss you when we inevitably part. I wish I could get that smug smile of yours out of my head, I tell myself it's just about the sex, but deep down I know it's a lie. You charmed your way into my bed and despite my best efforts, into my heart. 

I carefully turn onto my back to avoid waking you and stare at the ceiling, my thoughts going over the previous night's activities.

It was a Friday night and I originally had no intention of going out until I saw people on social media going nuts about The Tony Stark being at a nightclub near by. Against my better judgement I went there, pretending not to notice you shamelessly flirting with the intoxicated women around you. I couldn't hold back the grin spreading across my face when I saw your attention shift to me the moment you saw me, wearing that red dress I knew you couldn't resist.

Much to the dismay of your fan club you approached me at the bar. 

"The gorgeous lady would like a dark and stormy." He winked at me.

"You still remember my favorite drink, I'm flattered." I laugh.

He chuckles as he hands me my drink. "Y/N, you know I'd never forget you."

I glance away, hoping the club is dark enough to hide the heat in my cheeks from his words. We talk and laugh like no time had passed at all since we last met, the two of us inching closer together, until he finally closes the distance between us in a soft and intimate kiss. 

"Let's get out of here..." He whispers against my lips.

Once we are in the back of his car, he kisses me again, this one more passionate and needy as he pulled me against his body. The drive to the hotel is a blur while I sat straddling his lap, grinding my hips against his, earning his moans against my neck. God, how I loved hearing him moan and feeling his coarse goatee against my skin.

We hurried up to his penthouse, laughing and kissing along the way like we're teenagers. Once we are in the room he pins me to the door with a deep and passionate kiss, I moan into his mouth as his strong calloused hands run down my body, sliding the straps of my dress off my shoulders. With the dress out of the way he kissed down my neck as he squeezed and massaged my breasts.

"Tony..." I moan as I run my hands through his hair. He makes a questioning noise against my neck and looks up at me with those deep brown eyes that make my knees weak.

"B-bedroom?" 

He chuckled and easily scooped me up into his arms. "As you wish my dear."

He dropped me onto the bed and I grabbed his tie, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. When we break for air he slips out of his nice suit, I lick my lips as I watch him.

"For a science nerd you're pretty built." I tease.

"Built to please gorgeous." He winks before starting to kiss up my leg. I couldn't help but giggle until he gave my thigh a playful nip. I feel my face heat up as he tugs my panties down slowly. 

Tony licks his lips before giving me that damn smug smirking face of his. "Already this wet for me sweetheart?" He licks into me before I could give him a coherent answer. His magic tongue gliding over me before gently flicking against my clit. I arch my back and moan his name as he pushes two fingers into me, he moaned against my clit when he felt me tighten around his fingers. It isn't long before I feel my release building in my stomach, causing me to rock my hips against him desperately, whining when I feel him pull away. 

"I need to feel you come." He grins and pulls me close to him, teasing me before pushing into me slowly. We both moan happily and I wrap my legs around him, begging him to take me. 

"You feel so good and tight..." Tony moans as he grips my hips, taking me harder. I don't care if he leaves bruises, I want him to mark me. Claim me as his. He kisses me deep and hard, we both moan into it as our pleasure builds. His pace becomes fast and sloppy as he kisses my neck, leaving little love bites. He pulls himself up, resting on his knees as he watches himself go deep into me. His skilled hand runs down my body and he rubs my clit with his thumb, making me cry out in ecstasy.

"I-i need to see and feel you come gorgeous..." He moans.

"O-oh God, I-I'm so close..." I whimper. 

Within moments my walls clench around him and my vision goes white as my orgasm rocks through my body, I can barely hear him grunting and groaning over my own moans as he releases deep inside me. 

My recollection of the night before is interrupted when I feel his arms tighten around me, pulling me back against him. 

"Good morning gorgeous." Tony yawned and smiled at me.

"Morning handsome." I gave him a half smile, knowing this was the part he'd get up to leave.

"Y/n, I was thinking... This game has been fun, but I think we should actually see where this relationship could go. How about it gorgeous? Wanna be this hot stud's girlfriend?" 


End file.
